


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by witchofink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofink/pseuds/witchofink
Summary: Kara and Lena get stuck at an airport on Christmas Eve and keep each other company during the night.First attempt at a oneshot prompt so be gentle with me please.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

“No, no, no, no, no,” a woman chanted as she rushed over to where Kara was sitting. The white puff at the end of the blonde’s Santa hat tickled her nose from how it sat on her head and she took it off to look who else had missed a flight. It was the flight to Metropolis across the large, empty hall and Kara glanced at the gate for her own flight and sighed at the fact she missed it. It would have been nice to go home to Midvale for Christmas. A string of curses left the woman’s lips as she pulled out her phone and turned from the blonde as she spoke, clearly upset, into the device.

Kara stood as she unplugged her phone, glancing out the window at the storm brewing. It wasn’t a pretty storm like snowstorms since they didn’t get snow in National City, and the rain already coming down hit the windows to create a soft tapping sound. A frustrated growl passed the brunette’s lips as Kara walked towards her holding the bag of cookies meant for her family behind her back. “Hey, you okay?”

The woman jumped, turning to see the blonde for the for the first time. “No,” she said after taking a moment to recover from getting frightened. “I finally had time to go visit my friends in Metropolis for the holidays and now this happens.” The rustling from Kara holding out the bag of cookies for her to take from caused a brow to raise, but at the sight of the blonde’s sunny smile she took one. “Thanks,” the woman murmured, sounding almost surprise to be offered cookies.

“My name is Kara, by the way. Kara Danvers,” Kara introduced as she looked around, noting another person stuck in the building. “I was going to head to Midvale to be with my family. I think my sister had the better idea of leaving a few days before. Traffic was terrible getting here and then they said they would put me on the first flight in the morning so I just decided to stay instead of heading back to my apartment. I have cookies and if I can make the people working still have a good Christmas Eve then I don’t mind staying.” She wasn’t a fan of being alone on the holidays so she rather spend her time in an airport than alone in her small apartment with a baby tree that was pink.

The woman looked at her and slid her phone back into her pocket. Green eyes glanced over to Kara’s abandoned bag and the blonde glanced behind her to see what those green eyes had been glancing at. “I don’t think you should just leave your stuff lying around. Someone might take it,” the woman said. A light chuckle passed the brunette’s lips as the blonde’s expression shifted into one of realization, realizing that it was possible for someone to steal her stuff. “I’m Lena, by the way.” Her voice was uncertain, as if she was hesitant to even say it, and her eyes searched the blonde’s face.

Kara smiled as she slipped the straps of her backpack onto her shoulders and nodded her head in the direction of the airport shops. “If we are here together for a while, assuming you are staying too, want to get some food? We can see if you can get put on the next flight to Metropolis for the morning.” Green eyes blinked but red lips formed a smile as Lena nodded. “Great, spending Christmas Eve alone isn’t fun at all,” she said as she began slowly walking backwards to make sure Lena followed. “What do you want? Burgers? Pizza. Tacos? Hmm, you seem like a salad type of woman but I don’t think they have good ones here.”

“Oh well, if I can’t have salad surely all that is left is to wither and wilt,” Lena remarked with a smirk. They laughed and Kara adjusted her glasses as she turned back around to walk forwards next to Lena. Something about the brunette made her smile and despite not knowing exactly what it was at that moment she would figure it out. “I’ll take a burger, I’m not that much of a health nut.”

“Good, cause I was craving some after passing by and I can eat like twelve right now,” Kara said as she hooked her thumbs into her jean pockets. Their pace was slow because she didn’t want to rush Lena considering she was in heels. It looked like she had just came from a business meeting, hair in a perfect bun as she wore a red jacket over a black dress. Thunder boomed and the woman jumped before stepping closer to Kara, glancing at the ground as they walked. “Are you afraid of thunder?”

Lena shook her head and adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder. “I’m not,” she said, the finality in her voice letting Kara know that would be all that would be said on the matter. The blonde opted not to touch on it any further and they soon came up to the fast food chain in the airport, finding several others who seemed to have experienced the same fate as them. “I’m going to make a call, I’ll be back.”

Kara nodded as she watched the woman go off to the side and went to the counter to place her order. “Hi, you stuck here too tonight?” she asked the young man behind the counter. He looked to be in college and she wondered if that’s why he was working there. He nodded wordlessly and sighed, clearly not happy to be there. “Do you want a cookie? Homemade.” The younger man eyed the bag of cookies she held out for him and slowly took one. “If you want more I’ll probably be walking around. Shout for me and if I have more I’ll give you another.”

“Thanks, man,” he said as he took a bite. “Dude, this is good.” He finished off the cookie as Lena walked over and he glanced at the two women. “You and your girlfriend ready to order?” Kara’s face grew red as she looked at the woman she just met and scoffed with a nervous laugh, stuttering out a denial. Lena simply raised one of her eyebrows and glanced at the blonde next to her before reading the menu. Kara didn’t understand how she didn’t seem phased by the comment until she noticed Lena was gripping the fabric of her dress tightly. Was she into girls? Alex acted the same way when she wasn’t out to Eliza yet and someone brought up something LGBT. It was as if they wanted to comment but didn’t because it would call attention to their sexuality. “Hey, aren’t you Lena Luthor?”

Lena tensed and Kara watched a guarded expression fall into place on her face. Something protective came to life inside of the blonde and she stepped closer to Lena as she glared at the man. She had no idea what Lena’s last name meant but clearly it was a sore subject for her. “I think we are craving pizza instead of burgers,” she told him as she grabbed Lena’s hand. “Let’s go, Lena,” she murmured to the woman as she pulled her away. She had no idea why she was being like this but something in her wanted to keep Lena from uncomfortable situations. She started to let go of the woman’s hand but the brunette linked their fingers together and stayed close as another rumble of thunder rolled through the building. “Do you want pizza?”

Lena shrugged as she looked at the people. “I don’t mind,” she replied. She turned back to the blonde and opened her mouth before closing it. Looking away, the sound of her throat clearing caused the blonde to slow her pace down. “Thank you. For leading me away. I don’t like my last name and so having people recognize me is not my favorite thing.”

Kara nodded as she rested her gaze on the ground. She knew about Lex Luthor, her cousin Clark wrote several articles about him. He had an idea rejected by his board members and he placed bombs in all of their apartments. He killed several people and injured more. But that was him, not Lena. She must be associated with her brother a lot to react like that to her last name. “Just so you know,” Kara began as she stopped, tugging Lena’s hand to make her stop and look her in the eyes, “I would never judge you for your last name. I haven’t known you long, but I can tell you are your own person.” A blush formed lightly on Lena’s face and Kara wondered if that was the first time someone had told her that. “Let’s go get food and then figure out how to have some fun in this place.”

They walked over to the pizza place and ordered their food which was ready quicker than they expected. They sat near where other people had gathered waiting overnight for the morning flights once and thankfully no one else seemed to recognize Lena. Kara was happy for that since it let the woman be herself rather than . “Okay,” Lena said as she took a bite. She gestured with her head towards a pair of people who were obviously a couple. They seemed to be frustrated, the woman angrily speaking to the man in hushed tones. “What do you think they are talking about?” Kara shifted her chair so that she could watch the couple and hummed as she thought. “So, I think the woman is telling him that sending their children early to his parent’s house was a bad idea.”

Kara looked at Lena for a moment before looking back at the couple, watching the man sigh and reply to the woman. The blonde shifted in her seat and finished the food in her mouth. “Honey,” she mimicked in a deep voice causing Lena to laugh, “my parents were heading home and they offered to take the kids. You know how they get in planes and since we were going there anyway I thought it would be better than us dealing with them. It was going to just be a day without them.”

Lena stifled a laugh as she watched the woman and nodded as she thought of the response. “Well,” she began to mimic in a posh, annoyed voice, “I wasn’t expecting you to take forever packing. If you had packed when I told you then we wouldn’t have missed the flight.”

Kara burst into laughter, startling the couple they were mimicking and making them move, and she smiled at Lena as the woman joined in the laughter. “I think they figured out what we were doing,” she told the other woman as she wiped a tear away from under her glasses. The laughter formed tears in the brunette’s eyes as well and a warmth filled the blonde’s chest at the sight. They finished eating and soon Kara was retaking Lena’s hand to lead her to another adventure. “Okay, I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Do what?” Lena asked as she let the woman drag her along. With the lack of bags, it was easier to get around and the blonde was happy for it despite the fact Kara worried about her luggage being probably in Midvale by now without her. “Kara, where are we going?” the brunette asked with a laugh. The blonde released her hand and began walking backwards on one of the moving sidewalks. Lena laughed her beautiful laugh and Kara smiled as she began to dance as she walked backwards. “Careful, you’re going to get hurt.”

“Nope, not me,” Kara said confidently as she held out her hand. “I’m made of steel.” She struck a pose with her hands on her hips, letting the conveyor take her to Lena so she could grab the other woman. “Dance with me.” She spun carefully on the moving path and smiled brightly at the brunette. Lena’s smile was gorgeous and filled her chest with warmth as she took the woman’s hand to gently pull her along.

“Kara,” Lena sighed with a smile as she let the blonde drag her along. She stumbled into the woman due to her heels and gripped her shoulders tightly as Kara gripped her waist, pulling them back so they wouldn’t stumble to the ground at the end of the moving walkway. A light blush colored the shorter woman’s cheeks as she took Kara’s Santa hat from her head and placed it on her own. “Take the lead, Miss Danvers.”

Kara blushed faintly herself before taking Lena’s hand in her own to dance. Christmas music faintly played from somewhere far off as they danced, Kara spinning Lena by her hand to get further towards the middle of the moving walkway. Something inside her felt warm and light at the sound of Lena’s laugh and the sight of her with her Santa hat on. She forgot that she was stuck in the airport on Christmas Eve, the woman before her something way better than a flight home.

After one last spin, Kara pulled Lena close to sway and laugh as the conyor brought them back to stable ground. The brunette almost fell again but the blonde kept her steady with her hands on her waist. “So you always wanted to dance on one of those moving walkways?” Lena asked as she brushed back stray strands of hair. There was a spark in her eyes and it was clear she was enjoying herself. It was a look Kara wanted to see more of.

“Nope,” she replied shaking her head. She began heading back to where the gates for their flights would be and kept her eyes on the brunette. It was hard to even look away from Lena’s profile. Green eyes glanced at her and she couldn’t help but smile. “I just always wanted to walk the wrong way on them,” she informed with a grin. “Should we make that call to see if you can get on the first flight to Metropolis?” She felt her heart skip as Lena took her hand in her own and slowed her pace to prolong the moment. 

Lena shook her head and looked to the side out at the storm. “I made the call before the burger place. They have me on the next flight to Metropolis,” she said as they walked. They passed the couple from before and Lena turned towards Kara to hide her laughter. Soon they were back at the Midvale flight gate and the blonde led her to the seats to wait. “What time is your flight?”

“Six thirty,” Kara told her as she pulled out her phone to set an alarm for if she fell asleep. “You?”

“Six,” Lena answered with a hint of sadness to her voice. Their fingers were still intertwined and she rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder as a yawn escaped her throat. “You know, I’ve never connected with anyone like I have with you,” the brunette confessed with a slight sleepiness. It was late and there were others already sleeping scattered around. “It’s a shame we may never meet again.”

Kara wanted to tell her they could trade phone numbers or exchange emails but something inside her stopped her. It was one of the best nights of her life despite being spent in the airport. What if this was only meant to be just for a night? A weight fell onto her shoulder and dark hair tickled her neck as Lena leaned against her. It would probably be best not to ruin this, to let their time together just be a one time thing. The thought of letting that night be like a dream set in reality filled her mind as she too fell asleep.

 

_ A week later… _

 

It had been a little over a week since Kara last saw her. They said their goodbyes hurriedly so they wouldn’t miss their flights again. Lena had been all Kara thought of for the last ten days and the fluttering in her chest when they shared a long hug before Lena’s flight still present as she waited to be let into the office. When Snapper had given her this assignment, she couldn’t hold back the smile on her face. Letting that night be like a dream, an almost perfect night, was a mistake and now she would fix it.

“Ms. Luthor will see you now,” Lena’s assistant told the blonde. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for since she watched Lena walk away. Kara’s heart pounded as she took a moment to make sure she had everything and to settle her nerves. “Should I tell her you need a moment?”

Kara shook her head with wide eyes as she stood up. “I’m good,” she told the woman as she adjusted her glasses nervously. “This is just my first interview.” The woman smiled but said nothing as she went back to work and the blonde took a deep breath before heading through the open doors to Lena’s office. Her heart stopped at the sight of Lena sitting behind her desk, focused intently on the documents before her, and a smile formed on her face. “Hey,” Kara greeted after she closed the door.

Green eyes darted up to find blue and a bright smile formed on red lips. “Hey,” Lena echoed back as she sat up. The Santa hat from Christmas Eve was on her desk and Kara laughed behind her hand as she noticed it. The CEO looked at the hat and smirked as she stood. “Oh, that? I was hoping I would get to see you again. You should look inside of it.” Kara raised an eyebrow but did as suggested and noticed numbers written on a piece of tape placed on the inside of the hat. “Merry Christmas,” Lena said as blue eyes found her green ones.

Kara moved around the desk and put her hands on Lena’s waist. Her heart was pounding and the moment she had been planning out in her head was right there. Without another thought, she leaned in and touched her lips to Lena’s. The brunette returned the action, cupping Kara’s cheeks, and they stayed like that for a moment. “Merry Christmas,” Kara murmured as she pulled back, happy now that she finally found Lena.


End file.
